


誕生日おめでとう！

by askboo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday porn, M/M, Magic Lube, OT3, Yurio is 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askboo/pseuds/askboo
Summary: Yuri slapped his hand away, and then pointed a stern finger in Victor's face. "Stay back," he warned. "This is Katsudon's birthday present."





	誕生日おめでとう！

Victor woke up because of Makkachin's not-so-graceful leap from the bed, her nails clicking against the hardwood floor as she went out into the hall. Or so he thought, until he heard the front door being shut, and quiet whispers interspersed with the dog's whines. Victor rolled out of the bed, snagging his dress robe from the back of the door as he followed Makkachin's path down the hall and into the front entrance. He switched on the light, blinking sleepily and incomprehensibly at the blond man crouched by the door, soothing his gloves hands over Makkachin's fur. He looked up at Victor, and then smirked as he straightened.

"But--" Victor said hoarsely, rubbing the sleep out of one eye. "You're not meant-your flight was tomorrow afternoon, we were going to meet you-"

Victor held out his arms as Yuri stepped into them, and despite his confusion and sleepiness, he returned the ice cold kisses Yuri placed against his lips. "I didn't want to miss most of his birthday," the younger man explained, soothing his hands down the back of Victor's cotton robe. "I got an earlier flight out."

Now it was Victor's turn to smirk, reaching for Yuri's hands to help tug off his gloves. "Did you want to wake up with him on his birthday? I had no idea you were such a romantic."

"Shut up," Yuri muttered, but he leaned up for one last kiss before he pulled away. 

Victor watched him as he turned to lock and deadbolt the door. At 20, Yuri was tall and broad shouldered, his hair carefully tousled in the popular style, his scent expensive. It was difficult at times to remember the 15 year old waif trembling with rage like a small oak leaf in the wind. Still, there were glimpses of him sometimes - like this softness of his that lead him to do kind things, so natural that it made him angry when you pointed it out. Katsudon-pirozhki, or an earlier flight that landed him in Montréal in the middle of the night - Yuri would do anything for those he loved, and always had. Agape just suited him more easily at 20 years old.

Yuri was ignoring him now, leaving his shoes and his bags by the door to navigate the hallway effortlessly even in the dark. Victor switched off the light and followed him. By the time he pushed through the bedroom door, Yuri had already climbed up on to the bed, still in his Team Russian jacket. He put a hand on Yuuri's shoulder and turned him gently on to his back.

"Yura," Yuuri said sleepily, a whisper, and Victor's heart warmed at the longing in his voice, at the way Yuuri could recognize Yuri instantly, even without his glasses, even in the pitch dark. Unlike Victor, Yuuri didn't ask any questions, just reached up to take Yuri's face in his hands, and pull him down for a kiss. "You're home..."

They kissed for some time, Yuri climbing up further so he could lay his full weight down on Yuuri. Yuuri made the most gorgeous sounds when he hadn't kissed either one of them in some time, tiny little moans deep in his throat, like it was all new. So wanted. Yuri hadn't been home in three months.

Finally, Yuri pulled back. He sat back on Yuri's hips so he could unzip his jacket. He reached into the pocket, pulling out a very small, clear bottle. He set it carefully on the mattress, and then pulled his arms out of the sleeves. He balled the jacket up and tossed it in the direction of the ensuite. Yuuri's hands had travelled restlessly in that time, up Yuri's thighs and along his back, and now over his firm abdomen, feeling the divots with his fingers. Victor climbed up on to the bed as well, and tried to touch, too, but--

Yuri slapped his hand away, and then pointed a stern finger in Victor's face. "Stay back," he warned. "This is Katsudon's birthday present."

Victor sat back on his haunches and pouted. Even at the best of times, even on Yuri's birthday, he wasn't the best at being ignored. Yuri smirked at his expression, and leaned in to give Victor a hard smack on the mouth. "You'll get your turn," he said. 

And, well. Yuri had never made a promise he hadn't delivered. Victor elected instead to curl up by Yuuri's side. Yuuri turned his head slightly and smiled at Victor, like he knew how hard it was for him, and then, suddenly, Victor forgot all about himself. All he wanted was for Yuuri to be spoiled beyond belief. "Yura flew all the way here early just to give you a surprise," Victor said, and he cheated just a little, by leaning forward to kiss the corner of Yuuri's mouth. "It must be good..."

Yura imperiously commanded both of them to move over, making room on Yuuri's right side for Yuri to lay down alongside him too. Yuuri liked being in the middle, squirming happily with a canary smile. Yuri had retrieved the bottle and pulled off the plastic packaging, unscrewing the lid. It looked like a little airplane bottle of liquor, but Yuri was tipping some into his hand. He used his other fingers to rub it a little into his palm. 

"What _is_ that?" Victor demanded.

But Yuri ignored him, his eyes on Yuuri's face. There was an eager look on his face as he slid the oiled hand beneath the elastic of Yuri's sweatpants, almost as if watching for Yuuri's reaction.

Victor was utterly bemused, certain that Yuri hadn't flown all the way here a day early just to give Yuuri a handjob in the middle of the night. They were nice, and all, and Yuuri liked getting them, and Yuri was pretty good at them, but--for a birthday present from a boyfriend going on two years, that was a little--

Victor's impatient inner rambling was instantly cut off when Yuuri's eyes flew open. Yuri had been stroking him easily, slowly, for only about fifteen seconds. But suddenly, that's now how Yuuri was behaving.

"Oh," Yuuri whispered, gaze wide on the ceiling. " _Oh!_ "

Victor watched with wide eyes as Yuri chuckled, leaning down to pepper kisses along Yuuri's jaw. "Does it feel good, Katsudon?"

It did. Whatever it was, it felt _amazing_. Victor could tell by the way Yuuri was arching, wildly trying to thrust into Yura's hand. He only got like this towards the _end_ , but it was only just _beginning_.

"Faster," Yuuri panted. "Yura, please..."

The sound Yuuri made when Yura sped up his strokes was almost a scream, his back arching so beautifully. It was the sound he made when someone had found just that right spot _inside _him, how was Yura _doing_ this?__

____

____

__" _Yes_!" Yuuri shouted. "Yes, _yes_ , oh my god. Yuuuura."_ _

__"Mmm," Yuri hummed back happily, into the skin behind Yuuri's ear. "You sound so pretty. I knew you would..."_ _

__Victor's jaw had dropped to the mattress, he was sure of it. He watched as Yuri grit his teeth, tensed up, and came, his body thrashing, his scream painful-sounding. _His_ Yuuri, who could fuck for hours and make both Victor and Yuri come without coming himself even once, take a break for a sip of water, and then go again. Coming like _that_ over a simple handjob, of thirty seconds at best._ _

__Yuri was peppering kisses along Yuuri's face, and wiping his hand on the blanket. Beads of sweat were rolling down Yuuri's temple, and his chest was rising and falling like it did after a vigorous work out. Victor was still in complete shock, but he moved forward to help tug Yuuri's sweatpants down and out of the way, while Yura took care of calming him down, little kisses and sweet nothings into his ear, until Yuuri was asleep._ _

__"'о боже," Victor whispered. He dug around for the tiny bottle, squinting at its label. He could see it was in Russian, but he couldn't read it in the dark._ _

__Yuri climbed over Yuuri carefully, joining Victor on his other side. He plucked the bottle from Victor's fingers and leaned to set it on the bedside table. His expression was all smug, even if Victor could tell his jeans had become extremely uncomfortable. Victor leaned in and set to work on the belt. "Don't I get a turn?" he asked._ _

__Yuri hummed, leaning back on his arms to let Victor do all the work. "It's Katsudon's gift, he gets to use the rest however he likes," he said. "Something tells me, though...he's going to want to see what you make of it."_ _

__Once he got the jeans and underwear down, Victor drew a path of light nips up Yuri's thigh. Then he leaned his chin on Yuri's hipbone, gazing up at him in the dark. "We're lucky to have you, Yura," he said._ _

__He could tell that Yuri was blushing, even if he couldn't see. He just knew. "Whatever," Yuri grumbled, taking Victor's hair in his hand. "Just suck my cock, already."_ _

__***_ _

__Katsuki Yuuri woke up on the dawn of his 29th year to two men fucking near his head._ _

__12 year old Katsuki Yuuri would not have dared to imagine such a thing._ _

__32 year old Victor Nikiforov would have been incredibly peeved to not being the one fucking on the dawn of his birthday._ _

__But Yuuri liked it. He liked watching. And somehow, his body still felt wrung out from...whatever Yuri had made happen to it last night. He especially didn't mind. He rolled over on to his side, pillowing his own head on his arm, so he could see._ _

__Victor just looked so beautiful when he was being fucked. It was difficult not to enjoy observing it. Yuri was holding him down with nothing but the weight of his own body, pushing into him with short, lazy thrusts, his face tucked into Victor's neck. That meant Yuuri could see Victor's beautiful expression, his eyes closed, mouth open as he breathed, neck arched back. Lying there like he couldn't, _wouldn't _do anything but take it. Yuuri had seen that expression so often when Victor was on the ice, but like this, the pleasure was real. Yuuri could tell he was close when he eased his lip between his teeth.___ _

____Yura was close too. He shifted his head to lock his teeth on to Victor's throat, and his breath was starting to punch itself out of him, little growls. Yuuri watched with immense pleasure as they came together, then breathed it out together, wrapping each other up in a tight hug. Yuuri gave them a few moments before he made himself known. Then he flopped down on top of them, demanding sloppy kisses from both of them, until Victor groaned that they were too heavy._ _ _ _

____Yuri and Yuuri both flopped sideways, landing in a more comfortable pile, their legs still tangled with Victor's. Yuri looked ready to go back to sleep, and Yuuri pet his hair slowly, giving him permission. "Missed you, Yura," he whispered._ _ _ _

____"Mm," Yuri mumbled, pushing into his hand. "Happy Birthday."_ _ _ _

____Victor rolled close, smiling. Yuuri smiled too and leaned in to kiss his lips._ _ _ _

____It had been a very good start to his birthday, indeed._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> *о боже = Good Lord.


End file.
